1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a combination process for upgrading carbonaceous materials to produce normally liquid hydrocarbonaceous products. It particularly relates to a combination slurry hydroconversion, coking and coke gasification process wherein the catalytic metal component, which may be a component of a single metal or of more than one metal, of the hydroconversion process is recovered from the hydroconversion oil product by subjecting the oil product to a fluid coking and coke gasification process. The solid fines recovered from the gasification process comprise the catalytic metal component of the hydroconversion catalyst. The fines are recycled to the hydroconversion process as catalyst. The term "fines" is intended herein to designate particles having an average diameter of less than 10 microns.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Catalytic slurry processes for the hydrogenative conversion of heavy oils are known. See, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,617,503; 3,297,563 and 3,622,498.
It is also known to produce hydrogen-containing gases and coke by integrated fluid coking and coke gasification processes such as those disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,661,543; 3,702,516; and 3,759,676, the teachings of which are hereby incorporated by reference.
A process is known for upgrading heavy mineral oils by reaction with hydrogen in the presence of a catalyst comprising a solid carbon-containing material and an alkali metal component. See, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,635.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,617,481 discloses a contamination hydrotreating, coking and coke gasification process in which the metals-containing coke gasification residue is used as catalyst in the hydrotreating stage.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,066,530 discloses a hydroconversion process for hydrocarbonaceous oil utilizing as catalyst an iron component and a catalyst prepared in the oil from an oil soluble metal compound.
It has now been found that a combination slurry hydroconversion process, fluid coking and coke gasification in which the solid fines resulting from the gasification are used as a catalyst in combination with a catalyst prepared from an oil soluble metal compound for the hydroconversion process will provide advantages that will become apparent in the ensuing description.